Psychedelic love- Jaxter oneshot
by Fuzzballtherat17
Summary: Fem Dax paired with normal male Jak. Just a heads up. Contains drug use and a hint about lovemaking so yeah. Also based loosely on some conversation I had on Da and me thinking that different types of eco except green could be turned into drugs. So yeah Jak and Dax do drugs and it leads to things


She placed the red powder on thin cloth and rolled it up tightly trying not to spill out the Eco drug. It had become a weird craze her and Jak had caught onto, well her more than Jak. Daxter only stuck to the red or yellow joints. Never the blue eco pills, they had an awful taste and didn't really do much except make you want to run around like a complete idiot. She never touched the light and dark needles neither along with Jak. Last thing they wanted was to end up dead or something. But the red or yellow joints gave you a nice high and a different trip depending on chance basically. You was lucky if you got a nice relaxing one and not a completely fucked up disturbing one.

Daxter lay back against the wall lighting up the red eco joint, finally taking a puff once she had. "Ahh~ Jak yer gotta try it..It's pure heaven buddy" she muttered blowing red smoke into the air. "..Maybe a yellow one?" Jak asked with a cough. "Yellow's weaker..But sure" Daxter replied with a faint smirk on her face. She handed over a yellow eco joint to Jak and smiled. "I think..This and beer is the best thing from the future ya know" she muttered taking a drag from her red eco joint. Jak sighed and lit his yellow one. "Well unlike you I don't want to be out of it completely" he replied and then took a drag. The yellow never seemed to do anything to him except make him extremely relaxed and that was it but the red was a different story. Jak refused to touch it since Daxter described coming down as your lungs and heart feeling like they was covered in fire. He didn't want to experience that.

Daxter stared around the room, her mouth open wide and the eco taking effect on her eyes. They tinted a red as she stared at a wall. "You...Gotta see...This Jak" she muttered almost slower than normal as Jak stared at her with a confused look, still yellow eco joint in his mouth. "See what?" he asked knowing fully that she was completely high and out of it by now. "The colours..Around the room..Are warpin' around..Plus there's two of everythin'..It's great" she muttered before going in a trance and staring at Jak rather oddly. "Daxter?...Dax?!" Jak called her name, jabbing her shoulder trying to get a response. "..Trip?" he muttered with a groan and took a drag.

Colours danced and span around Daxter's eyes,everything looked..Brighter? Time seemed to slow down completely and sound seemed to warp and sound rather crazy but everything felt so relaxing and beautiful almost to her. Seeing stuff around the room Jak probably couldn't see. She grinned more,standing up and grabbing Jak's hand, in her mind pulling him up with ease but in reality Jak had just pulled himself gently up to stand. "What are you grinning at?" Jak asked his voice seeming much slower than usual. _A beautiful forest with green green grass and a hell of a lot of different colours of flowers..Can't you see this? _"Can't ya see the forest? Let's go explore it~!" she exclaimed causing Jak to stare at her strange and pick her up. "You're sleeping this trip off..I'm not letting anyone near you in this state" he muttered earning a whine from Daxter as she took another drag.

"No more of that either Dax" Jak grunted carrying her to the bedroom and gently placing her down. She sighed stumping it out on the bedside table. "Fine..Ruin explorin' this forest and lie me down on a pile of leaves..Plannin' somethin' huh?" she muttered slowly removing her clothes. _When did these flower petals get on my body?_ To her she was perfectly covered with a lot of flower petals but to Jak, it was a different story. He blushed throwing away his yellow eco joint and turning away. "Dax..Get in the bed please?" Jak groaned. Despite what his mind was saying now he wouldn't take advantage of her in this state..It was wrong. "You wanna fuck me huh?" she asked almost causing Jak to drain of colour. **Well maybe..** "What?! Dax seriously get in bed" Jak coughed peaking back slightly to check if she had. As usual the little brat hadn't listened to truly wasn't fair at all.

"Come over here Jak~" she almost purred still completely high. Jak sighed but reluctantly agreed walking slowly over to the redheaded woman, seeming much slower in Daxter's mind. She grabbed his shirt once he reached her and gently tugged herself up to kiss him. Jak's cerulean eyes widened in surprise but slowly closed to accept the kiss until she parted from his lips. "..Ya know I truly love ya" she muttered with a cough, rubbing her red eyes. "Now what's it gonna be?" Daxter asked rubbing her eyes as Jak slowly began to undress. Those words had sealed the deal along with the kiss and Daxter was being to come down now. She wanted this

Clothes had been scattered along the floor and the lovemaking had felt like it had gone on for hours. It felt almost perfect to them both, like they both knew what the other liked. After it they just lay next to each other and Daxter's high was almost gone. She wormed her way closer to Jak's body to steal some heat from him and placed her arms lazily around him. Jak looked down at her with a small smile,gently running a hand through her fiery plume of hair. "Come down yet?" he asked earning a small nod from Daxter. "Y-Yeah" she muttered looking slightly up at him. She winced and pressed her naked body more against Jak. "..Okay I'm still..Comin' down..But I did mean it..I love ya" she winced nuzzling her head under Jak's chin. "Remind me ta tone down on the red eco blunts okay? Comin' down fuckin' sucks and fucks me up" she sighed closing her eyes. Jak held her close and sighed. "It's not like you listen" he muttered before planting a kiss on her head. "Love you to brat" he mumbled with a smile.


End file.
